


Dean Születésnapja

by SassyMeg



Series: Szülinapi Destiel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boldog végkifejlet, Dean Szülinapja, Dean's Birthday, Happy Ending, M/M, Szülinapi meglepetés, angyal!Cas, vadász!Dean, vadász!Sam, vigasz csókok & ölelések, vigasztaló!Dean, zokogó!Cas, ügyetlenkedő!Cas
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Majdnem elfeledkezik Cas Dean szülinapjáról, de Sam elejt egy mondatot, ami eszébe idézi. Meglepetést készít elő, ami hamarosan katasztrófává válik. Mégis, mikor hazajön Dean, és megtudja, hogy mi történt, egyáltalán nem haragszik, vagy sértődik meg az angyalára, hanem  vigasztalóan csókolja. ❤️Ez a fic Dean Winchester születésnapjára készült! Tehát:Happy Birthday, Dean Winchester! ❤️ Boldog Szülinapot, Dean! ❤️





	Dean Születésnapja

**Author's Note:**

> Majdnem úgy jártam, mint Cas, elfeledkezve Dean szülinapjáról. DE szerencsére egy SupNat csoportban megláttam róla egy képet - még időben - így alig több, mint két óra alatt megszületett ez a fic. ❤️
> 
> Happy Birthday, Dean Winchester! ❤️ Boldog Szülinapot, Dean! ❤️

Szégyellte, mert nem jutott eszébe, hogy akit annyira kedvel, és szeret, annak születésnapja lesz! Nem tehet róla, talán elfoglalták az egyéb teendői: újabb belviszály a mennyben, vagy, hogy segítsen Samnek egy ügyet kibogozni... netán más egyéb, bár ha jól belegondolunk, számára ez a dátum, az említett újra alkotásával volt egyenlő. 

Ám bárhogy is szépíti a dolgot: elfelejtette Dean születésnapját. Ha nem hallja meg, amint Sam tett egy egy mondatos utalást erre, akkor valóban teljesen megfeledkezik erről.  
De ahogy Sam kimondta, célozva a bátyjára: 

\- Vajon ma csak öregebb leszel, vagy esetleg bölcsebb is? 

Cas teljesen ledermedt, mint mikor egy szarvas kerül a fényszórók elé. Kék szemei tágra nyíltak a felismeréstől, érzelmek egész skálája vonult végig az arcán, majd közölte, hogy azonnal el kell mennie. Már nem is hallotta, ahogy Dean válaszolt:

\- Ismerhetnél már, Sammy! - felelte vigyorogva, majd meglepetten folytatta - Hé! Cas meg hova tép? 

A fiatalabb fivér vállat vont száj lebiggyesztve, jelezve, hogy gőze sincs róla, de amikor elfordult, megforgatta a szemeit, mert ő pontosan látta, hogy az angyal hogyan reagált, és azonnal összeadta a kettőt meg kettőt. 

*

Ellenőrizte a listát, amit vásárolt. Tojás és bacon - az utóbbiból kicsit több, mint ami a normál, mert tudta, hogy Dean imádja -, aztán meglátta a Bögyös Ázsiai Szépségek magazint. Igen, az is kell, mert a vadásza rajong érte. Hmm... és még Hamburgert kell beszereznie, na meg pitét. DE nem akár milyet, hanem a legeslegjobbat!

Mikor mindent megvásárolt, amit szeretett volna, haza teleportált, de úgy, hogy lehetőleg ne akadjon össze Deannel, hiszen akkor meglepetés a meglepetés, ha az ünnepelt nem látja. 

Kiosont a konyhába, és buzgón neki látott az előkészületeknek. Mindent úgy akart megcsinálni, hagyományosan, mint az emberek. Semmi angyali varázslat, vagy hókusz-pók.

Körülbelül fél óra múlva pedig úgy érezte, hogy zokognia kell.  
A tojásokat - kiborítva a tartójukból - véletlen, egy mozdulattal a földre söpörte, majd miközben ezzel bajmolódott, addig odaégett a bacon. Mindent rendbe rakott, mert pontosan tudta, hogy Dean mennyire pipa lesz a rendetlenség láttán. Végezetül fáradtan leült... egyenesen a hamburger zacskójára, aminek most már a formája, egy palacsintáéval vetekedett. 

Na, nem baj, maradt még a pite. Akkor az lesz az ünnepi ajándék. Rányomott egy kis tejszínhabot, és kész. Arra nem számított, hogy el fog botlani valamiben, és Dean pitéje egyenesen a Bögyös Ázsiai Szépségek-en landol. Ez volt számára az utolsó csepp, zokogásban tört ki, és pár perc múlva, így talált rá Dean. 

Annyira keservesen sírt, hogy a vadásznak eszébe sem jutott, hülye módon kigúnyolni őt. 

\- Hé, Cas! Mi történt? - ölelte át nyugtatóan, és suttogta csitítóan a fülébe - Mi a baj? Mondd el!

\- Szülinapodra akartam meglepetést... és mit mondjak? Sikerült. A... a tojások... eltörtek, és a bacon szénné égett... a hamburgeredre véletlen ráültem... - hüppögte - de ez még mind semmi... mert a pitéddel elbotlottam, és összekentem vele a magazinodat, nézd!

Dean bámulta a tényleg mutatós hölgyikét a címlapon, ahogy elkenődött rajta a tejszínhab, és az almás pite töltelék. 

\- Nem is néz ki rosszul. És hmm... - nyalta le az almamázas, fényes borítót - Ez a pite tényleg egészen finom! A két kedvencem együtt, köszönöm, Cas! - mosolygott, és ebben a mosolyban nem volt egy cseppnyi gúny sem.

Cas könny fátyolos szemekkel nézett rá, lassan elapadtak a könnyei.

\- Tényleg?

\- Igen - kis lélegzetet vett, majd folytatta - Cas! Ne légy szomorú! Ezeket ugyan mind nagyon szeretem, de lehet venni belőlük másikat, máskor. Viszont téged, Cas, az ég egy adta világon nem pótolhat semmi!  
Azt a szeretetet, amivel gondoltál rám, és próbáltál nekem ajándékot készíteni, és szebbé tenni ezt a napot! Ez az igazi ajándékom! Hidd el!

Magához ölelte angyalát, letörölve a könnyeit, majd óvatosan megcsókolta azokat a makacs, de mégis oly kívánatos, rózsaszín plüss ajkait. 

Mikor pedig abba hagyták, az angyal már megnyugodva, sőt mosollyal az arcán mondta:  
\- Boldog Születésnapot, Dean!  
A vadász pedig úgy érezte, ennél szebb, nem is lehetne a nap. 

(Hacsak nem fejelik meg még valamivel. Ugyanis az almatöltelékes, tejszínhabos akcióról valami egész más ötlött az eszébe, s amikor ezt előadta Casnek, csak egyet tudott vele érteni.)

... Persze, az már egy másik történet. :) 

\--- The End ---

01.24.2018. Wednesday 2:50

**Author's Note:**

> HA tetszett a történetem, kérlek ne feledd el megnyomni a kudos ❤️ gombot! Köszönöm! ❤️


End file.
